Another Lovely View
by belledrummond2
Summary: What if Rose fell in love with Adrian and not Dimitri? She wasn't charmed by Dimitri the first night she met him. Would Adrian be just as in love with her as she is with him? Could this be a wonderful relationship or a destructive one?
1. Captured

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me if you like it. I'm really excited about this and I hope you are too. I've always liked Adrian better then Dimitri, so I wanted Rose and Adrian to get together and stay that way. This series started in the first book and goes on into the other ones. Hope you like and remember to R&R!

-Belle D.

The crash. Blood. Glass. Screaming. Horror. I'm reliving the crash from two years ago, the one where Lissa's family died. Oh, no. I'm in her head again having her nightmare. Not again. I break out of it and run over to her bed.

"Lissa, Lissa! Wake up! Wake up! It's just a dream!" With one last effort I wake her out of the horrible nightmare.

"Oh, Rose. I dreamed of it again. Why can't I stop reliving it?" She asked desperately.

"I don't know. We just have to try and put the past in the past. Ok?" I ask her concerned.

She only shook her head meekly and shivered. She seemed more gentle and fragile than usual.

"Lissa, when was the last time you fed?" I ask her once again concerned. "It's been like what, 2, 3 days? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"The hell with bothering me. You were starving. Here," I flip my hair to expose my neck. I look at her expectantly. She nervously uncovers her fangs and bites my neck. They flood of endorphins feels so good. It's so sweet and blissful to fell her bite again. This is becoming what live for. She retracts and the good feeling stops. I start to feel a little woozy.

"You look dizzy. I'll go get you some food," She says pulling me back into reality.

"Mmh k," I mumble. I look out the window and see a tall shadowy figure standing there. It then walks away. Oh, no. They probably saw the whole feeding session. I hurry over to the side of the room and grab some pants, shoes and both mine and Lissa's jackets. I struggle to pull my pants up and put my shoes on at the same time. It doesn't help that I'm still dizzy from the loss of blood.

Once I get my pants and shoes on I hurry down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I see Lissa searching the fridge for something good to eat. "Lissa!" I yell, throwing her jacket at her. "There is someone outside. We have to go."

One she realizes our situation she grabs her jacket off the floor and runs with me to the front room of our townhouse. We have been living in a townhouse on the edge of some college campus while finishing up high school. And man we were almost done. Just one more school year till freedom. A.k.a college.

When we reach the first floor we see our roommate, Jeremy, sits watching late night TV and eating potato chips.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks. Jeremy is a human and he has no idea what we really are.

"Lissa, get his keys."

"Wait, wha—" He starts, watching us curiously.

Lissa doesn't hesitate. She walks over to Jeremy and cast him one of her greatest smiles. At first he just stares at us, still very confused, but in no time his eyes glazed over dreamily.

"Can we have your car keys?" Lissa asks him gently. He nods slightly and reaches into his pocket to get them. Lissa holds out her hand and he drops the keys in it. "Where is it parked?" She asks him ever so gently.

"Down a few blocks. By Brown," He says, never taking his eyes off Lissa.

With that we run towards the door. Right before we leave Lissa turns around, smiles that smile again, and tells Jeremy, "Thanks."

When we get outside we run. As we're running Lissa asks me, "What happens if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught. I won't let that happen," I say defiantly. I can't let Lissa go back to that place. "When we reach the car we're going to drive to the train station and head for L.A. Ok?" I ask her. She nods and we keep running.

We turn the corner, but right when we see the car about a block away, someone steps in our path. Lissa and I skid to a stop. I push Lissa behind me as the man comes closer. In the light of the dim street lamp I can see he's about 6 foot 7 and has dark brown hair that is tied in a miniature ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was slightly good looking, but nothing that shocked me. He looked about 24 or 25. I attacked. My moves were slow and sloppy since I was still at a blood deficit. He easily deflected it and I realized this guy was a reason to be reckoned with. I tried another attack, but he blocked that one too. His block hit my temple and I was slipping into unconsciousness. Slipping, slipping, slipped.


	2. Academy Sweet Academy

Hey guys! I hop you have enjoyed the series so far(even though this is only the second chapter). Feel free to give me any ideas or responses, but please no hate. Remember to keep R&R!

"Who are you?" I ask the man that had knocked me out.

"Dimitri Belikov," He responds with a Russian accent, "I'm here to take you back to the academy."

After that an awkward silence hangs in the air. I still can't believe Lissa and I have failed. We are being hauled back to the academy as we speak.

Right as the iron gates come into view a Stragoi, comes out. Stragoi are the stereotypical vampires from your nightmares. They are super pale and have red-ringed eyes. Unlike the Moroi, which is what Lissa is, who are good and have great magical powers, they are evil creatures of the night who kill when they feed. A Stragoi is made either forced or willingly. They are not born. Not natural. The Moroi are the good vampires. They are kinda pale, but no red-ringed eyes. They have magical powers, as I stated before. Each Moroi specializes in a power. May it be water, fire, earth, or air. Lissa hasn't specialized yet, but I know she will. Snapping back into reality I see that the guardians have gone to fight off the Stragoi who have surrounded the car. I turn around to see Lissa whimpering in the back seat. She's scared and wondering if the Stragoi could get to her. Oh how she doesn't want to become a monster. "It'll be alright. Ok?" I ask her gently.

"Ok," she replies lightly. After her response I rush out to help. As soon as I jump out of the car I'm faced with a Stragoi. I try to attack it, but I can't. I look back at Lissa and she tells me through the bond, "_Just run. Make an escape. I'll follow, Okay? We can get away again." _With that I give her a small nod indicating that I'm in. I'm still frozen though. Even if I did attack it's been 2 years since I've had any training. It would whip my ass. I need to try to run now. The Stragoi, noticing how I can't seem to move, moves towards me. After a couple of steps Dimitri notices and attacks. He kills the Stragoi easily and herds me back into the car. Lissa doesn't notice me already being brought to the car so she runs.

"Run Lissa! Don't look back!" I yell, but after I scream she disobeys my orders and looks back at me.

"_Why aren't you running? Did you ge—"_ her thought is then cut off when a guardian grabs her and starts dragging her towards the car, kicking and screaming.

"What were you two thinking?" Dimitri scolds both me and Lissa.

"That I was going to help," I reply snidely.

"What help were you gonna do? You haven't trained in 2 years. Plus getting the princess to run away isn't very helpful," he retorts.

"You don't even know me. I could have trained myself while we were in the human world. Anyway, Lissa can't go back there," I say motioning towards the academy.

"Why not?" he asks curiously, real concern showing on his face. He quickly notices that and puts his guardian mask back on.

"You wouldn't understand," I tell him defiantly, knowing he wouldn't actually understand what happened to Lissa back at the academy.

"Guardian Belikov, we found a victim," one of the other guards reports.

"Have they turned him yet or is he dead?" Dimitri asks.

"Neither."

"Moroi or Dhampir?"

"Moroi. He has lost consciousness, but he is breathing fine. We'll just need to take him to the infirmary. If you want you can come look at his condition. We think he might be Adrian Ivashkov." This statement makes me catch my breath. Adrian Ivashkov? A royal? Dimitri goes to look at him and I follow. I've never met Adrain,but now I now understand how he has wowed so many ladies. He is hot. The longer I look at him the more I notice. He had light green eyes that I could just drown in and messy brown hair. I could just stare at him for hours.

"Well, lets drag him back to the academy." Dimitri's voice interrupts my thoughts. We all file back in the car. When they lay Adrian next to Lissa she looks and feels surprised and weary of this random body leaning on her. We enter the gates right about midnight. The middle of the day for the students. Oh, good 'ole St. Vladimir's Academy. The place I hate the most.

As they drag Adrian to the infirmary Dimitri leads us to Kirova's office. Of all the many ways to get to her office, he chose to go through the commons. It was about lunch time for everyone, so they would all be in there. When we enter everyone turns to us. With everyone staring this has quickly become a walk shame. After a few agonizing minutes of both me and Lissa feeling utterly embarrassed we reach Kirova's office. Oddly enough I cannot seem to get out of this room. I guess that's what happens when you're a trouble maker.

When we walk in Kirova is completely enraged. I mentally prepare myself for one of her famous lectures.

"Valissa!" I look over to see Lissa's uncle, Prince Victor Dashkov, giving her a hug. He was diagnosed with a deadly disease. He's only in his forties, but he looks much older. I can't help but feel sorry for him.

After Lissa finishes hugging and talking with her uncle, Kirova motions for us to sit down. I zone out for the first part, but when it come to my part I decide to listen.

"Miss Hathaway," Kirova says switching her attention to me. "You have always been a trouble maker, but this? After being punished for destruction of school property you run away. Probably to avoid having your punishment any longer. It's such a waste. You would have made a great guardian, but that was a bad move when you kidnapped the princess and took her away from the academy's protection."

"I protected her when none of you could!" I yell, staring up from my chair.

"Miss Hathaway, please sit back down," she asks me calmly as I sink back into my chair. "Please tell me how you 'protected' her when you took her outside of the academy's wards." After that I do not respond and she knows she has gotten me cornered. "I think we should expel Rosemarie, but keep Valissa in her training."

"What!" me and Lissa yell at the same time, jumping up from our chairs.

"Where are gonna send me? To live with my mother in Napal. What is she going to do with me there? Maybe send me to live with my _father_?"

Kirova gave me the evil eye at the bite of my last word.

"Or maybe send me off to be a blood whore? Try that and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

"Miss Hathaway you are out of line," Kirova said, he voice dangerously low.

"They have a bond," Dimitri says, stepping up. I didn't even notice he stayed.

"What?" Kirova asks surprised.

"You can tell what Princess Valissa is thinking, can't you Rose," He asks me, as though he has cracked a code. Although he really has. No one else has ever figured out our bond.

I give a small nod.

"What? Impossible! That hasn't happened in centuries!" Kirova starts yelling. Now she is showing her anger.

"That's why we have to keep Rose around," He argues.

"But she is so behind. She will never catchup with her classmates in enough time to graduate," Kirova rationalizes, trying to find a way to kick me out of school.

"Then give her extra lessons."

"Who will do that, you?"

"Well, I don—" Dimitri tries to tell her, but is interrupted.

"Thats what I thought," Kirova says while a smile of satisfaction crosses her face.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll giver her the extra lessons," Dimitri compromises. Wow, he really wanted me to stay in school.

"Well ok then. Rosemarie," She says turning her attention back to me. "You will go to your regular classes, but all your free time before and after classes will be spent with Guardian Belikov. And you will be suspended from all social activities until I find you responsible enough to go to them."

"What? What about church?" I ask her. I'm really not religious, but that seems like the most social time I will get.

"You can go to church, but nothing else. Take it or leave it," she says. I can tell this is her final offer, but I am willing to push it a little for one other thing.

"One more thing. May I go and visit Adrian Ivashkov in the infirmary?" I can tell my request surprised her.

"You mean _Lord _Adrian Ivashkov. Why would you want to go visit him. Didn't he just come in today?" She asks me very confused.

"Well I saw how he looked after his attack. We found him as we were driving up. It kinda has me worried about him. I'm also interested in how people heal after Stragoi attacks. It will only help my worrying and academics," I say as I blink my eyes, trying to look innocent. Which is very hard for me.

"Fine. Other than your classes and extra trainings you will only go to church and visit Lord Adrian Ivashkov when you can," she tells me, "But if you step out of line one bit, you will be expelled. Am I understood Miss Hathaway."

"Yes, Headmistress,"I agree, trying to sound defeated, which is also hard for me.

"Ok, now go to your dorms and get ready for your classes."

"Yes, Headmistress," both me and Lissa say this time. We are then split up to go to our dorms. Since I have still have some of my lunch period left over I go to the commons to grab a quick snack. I get stares from every direction that I try to ignore. At one point they get so unbearable I have to leave. I decide this is the perfect time to meet the famous Adrian Ivashkov.


	3. The One and Only, Adrian Ivashkov

Hey guys! Thank you for all the compliments I've gotten on the story. It seems like y'all have liked it so far. You can count on me writing many more chapters! I've enjoyed writing this series so much! This chapter is very interesting. Let's see if Adrian likes Rose as much as he does in the books. I'm sorry I took me a little while to wright this chapter. I had some major writer's block, but I did it and I think y'all will like it. Thank you again for all the support and remember to keep R&R!

-Belle D.

I make my way to the infirmary, nervous. Why am I so nervous? It's just Adrian Ivashkov. With his deep emerald green eyes and those perfect lips…snap out of it Rose! I am not falling for Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov, the womanizing idiot. I push my way through the tall glass doors and make my way to the receptionist. "Can I see Adrian Ivashkov, please?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

"Why do you want to see him?" the receptionist asks, while giving me a look.

"Well, I saw him after the attack and I got permission from Headmistress Kirova to see him."

She turns around and makes a call. Probably to Kirova to check if I'm lying or not. She seems to have found me truthful and motions to the door. I walk through it and go down the hall looking for a name plate with Adrian Ivashkov on it. Ah, there it is. I open the door to see Adrian sitting up in his bed looking smug. And smoking a cigarette? Why would they let a patient smoke in the hospital? That's wrong on so many levels.

"Ah, hello Little Dhampir. They told me that I had a visitor. I thought it might be my dear old mom. Or maybe my dad, but no. It's just a lost Little Dhampir," he tells me, smirking.

"I'm not lost," I say, trying to act confident.

"Then why are you here?" he asks in confusion.

"We found you after you had been attacked. I was in the car with Lissa when they found you," I tell him, leaving out the part about me actually seeing him and Lissa trying to run away.

"Valissa Dragomir. Is that who I was lying on in that car? My dear ole' cousin?"

"Yes. You were conscious? I thought you were knocked out cold."

"Oh, barely. I just felt laying on someone with really soft hair. Or maybe that was her jacket. I don't know."

"How do you know you were in a car?"

"I felt the bumpiness. Plus I saw a little bit. Like being dragged into the car. And your beautiful face looking down on me when the guardians found me."

"Oh, you saw that?" I ask, blushing.

"Yes and may I ask, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Rose Hathaway. You can call me Rose."

"Rose Hathaway? Daughter of the legendary Janie Hathaway?"

"That's me," I respond, blushing yet again.

"Well then. How 'bout I call you Little Dhampir instead of Rose. Yes that sounds good, my Little Dhampir."

"Just don't call me that in public. People might get the wrong idea." The wrong idea as in me being his blood whore. As if. I would never do something so skanky and dirty. Blood whores are Dhampir women who let Moroi men suck their blood during sex. As I said skanky and dirty.

"Well, I better get going. I got classes," I say, leaving.

"Wait." Adrian grabs my wrist and pulls me close. "I'll be out of this hospital in a few days. I'm thinking about transferring here. What do you think about that, my Little Dhampir?"

"I don't really have an opinion on whether you stay or go, but whatever your choice is make it reasonable."

"Oh, that'll be hard for me."

"Just try." With that I walk out of the room and through the double doors of the infirmary. What'll happen in Adrian stays? Will he become part of our group? Will I fall for him even harder? Gosh, I can't believe I'm falling for Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov, of all people.

My thoughts are interrupted when I run into the door of my advanced math class. I sheepishly open the door and take a seat next to Lissa. She gave me a weird look and asked _Where were you? Are you so fazed that you just ran into the door, you little spazz? _through the bond. I give her a smile. I wish I could tell her everything that has happened today. Stupid one-way bond.

After class I departed from Lissa and made my way to the training center, where all the dhampirs do all their training. As I walk through I get a few stares. Most are coming from my other best friend, Mason Ashford, and are directed toward my ass. Sometimes I wonder if Mason tries to be obvious.

"Mason, think about me naked on your own time," I say with a smirk on my lips.

"It is my own time Hathaway. Didn't you hear, I'm leading the class today," he answers with a boyish smile.

"Oh, then I guess it's a good time to think about me naked," I say starting to walk past his group.

"It's always a good time to think about you naked," he whispers in my ear as I make my way past him.

The rest of my day is a series of getting my ass handed to me until I make my way over to the gym to have my first lesson with Dimitri the he-bitch.

When I walk in Dimitri looks up from a weird western novel and strides over to me. "Ready for your first lesson?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, comrade."

"Don't call me that. Let's start with the simple stuff, since you have missed 2 years of training."

"Why can't we just jump to the part where I kill strigoi? That's what I'll end up doing anyway."

"If you see a strigoi, I recommend running," he jokes, and I think I might have seen a trace of a smile there.

"Haha, very funny, comrade. Now lets start with the kicking but and taking names."

By the end of our session, I was the only one whose name had been taken. Maybe Dimitri was right, I missed out on a lot while gone. Oh well, I'll catch up. Now I just need to catch up on my sleep. As I walk towards my dorm room I notice someone standing by my door. I was not in the mood for anybody. As I get closer I realize it is no other than Adrian.

"Hello, Little Dhampir. How was your training?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Terrible. It turns out I missed a lot in 2 years," I tell him, frustrated. I had once been the best of the best, but now I'm right back at the bottom.

"You'll catch up. You're Rose Hathaway for God's sake," he says, dramatically holding up his hands.

"Haha. I hope so. Anyway, why are you here?" I give him a puzzled look.

"Just wanted to catch up with you."

"I just saw you earlier today. And how did you get out of the hospital? I can't believe they let you go. Well, will you be staying here?"

"I have my ways," he answers, totally ignoring my second probably hasn't decided yet or just hasn't talked with Kirova.

"Well, will you and your 'ways' please let me go to sleep. It's been a long day and I don't feel like chit-chatting. Good night, Adrian," I tell him, as I begin to open my door.

"Wait!" He grabs my wrist to stop my. Then with his other hand, he gently lifts my chin up to look at him. I feel like I'm drowning in his emerald green eyes, yet again. It's a good type of drowning, though. Like I'm drowning and floating at the same time. Oh God, why does he have to be so damn hot?

_Snap out of it Rose! _I mentally chastise myself. I pull away and continue opening my door. Right before it closes I look back and see Adrian standing right where I left him.

"Good night, Adrian," I say in my most gentle voice. That snaps him out of it. It looks like he had the same experience I had. That was weird. I fall down on my bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.


	4. Here Come the Fireworks

Omg! Ok, so I'm really excited about this chapter! I think y'all will love it. I've been reading some of y'all's reviews and I have planned to put them into the story. Keep all of the suggestions coming and don't forget to keep R&R!

-Belle D.

I'm on a tropical beach with a maroon bikini top on and really short jean shorts. I walk around for a bit, trying to figure out where I am. After about half a mile worth of walking I see a tiki hut. As I get closer to it I see it is a bar with no other than Adrian drinking a Bloody Mary.

"Hello, Little Dhampir. It's about time you found me," he greets me, taking a break from the drink.

"Where are we?" I ask, very confused. Last I remember I was asleep. Wait, I am asleep. This is a dream. Gosh I see Adrian in all my free time when I'm awake, now I see him in my dreams too?

"On a beach. In my dream," he informs me, almost giddily.

"I know that much— wait…this is my dream," I argue.

"No, Little Dhampir, this is _our_ dream," he tells me, with another one of his stupid grins.

"Whatever," I say, giving up my will to argue.

"So Little Dhampir, what do you want to do in _our _dream?" he asks tauntingly.

"If you say _our_ like that again I will beat you to a pulp in _our_ dream."

"Ooo, I like the idea of us getting rough," he jokes, as a smirk plays on his lips.

"In your dreams, Ivahskov."

"I am in my dreams. Now how 'bout my earlier suggestion?" he suggests mischievously.

"Not gonna happen. Look can you just let me go back to sleep?"

"You are asleep?" he responds, trying to act confused.

"You know what I mean," I say, giving him a look.

"Fine."

With that I wake with a start. I turn to look at my clock. Damn, It's already 6. There goes my idea of sleeping more. As I start climbing out of the covers, my alarm goes off. It startles me and I fall flat on my face, the alarm still ringing. I hear the door open and look up to see who it is.

"Rose, I— what are you doing?" Adrian stops when he looks down to where I'm laying on the floor. I must have been quiet a sight because Adrian stood in the doorway and gave me a look of confusion. While he is standing, staring at me, all tangled up in the covers, Dimitri comes up behind him with a bucket of ice water. He pushes past Adrian and stands beside my bed. He must have thought I was going to be hard to get up this morning, hence the bucket of ice water.

"Lord Ivashkov, what are you doing in Rose's room?" Dimitri asks, turning around to face Adrian.

"I came to ask her a question, but then I saw her on the floor with her alarm beeping very loud."

"May I ask what the question was?" Dimitri asks, trying to keep his cool. I could tell it bothered him that Adrian had come to my room, let alone that I actually knew him.

"It is none of your business, Guardian Belikov," Adrian tells him, putting on a knowing smile. he knows Dimitri wouldn't disrespect him. He is the queen's great-nephew, for God's sake.

I finally untangle myself from my covers and stand. "Can both of you leave so I can get ready for training?" I ask, very annoyed that they both just came into my room. Have they ever heard of knocking?

"Sure thing, babe," Adrian replies. I give him a shocked look, then a glare as he smirks his way out of my room. Dimitri turns around to show me he has an equally shocked look.

"Are you dating Adrian Ivashkov?" he asks, still shocked that Adrian was here and called me babe.

"What does it matter if I am?" I question back.

"Nothing. You just need to stay away from him. He's bad news," he warns me. As if I need a warning.

"Well hey, comrade. Could you skedaddle so I can get ready for our training this morning?"

"Sure. Be at the gym in 30 minutes. We will be running today." And with that he walks out of my room leaving me with the bucket of ice water and a confused mind. Why does he care if I'm dating Adrian. It's none of his business.

It turns out 'we' means me. I can't tell you how many laps I ran this morning. I'm not sure Dimitri can either, since he was reading another one of his old westerns. This time it was accompanied by some weird 80's music. Man, he was an old soul. After I do a gazillion laps around the gym he finally let me go and clean up for my classes.

I actually think this is the first time I have walked anywhere with our seeing Adrian. Maybe he has gotten a little less stalker. Or maybe he's applying for St. Vladimir's! I felt a spark of hope and excitement in my chest. Wait, I thought I wanted Adrian out of my life. Do I secretly want him to stay. Man, I need to sort out my feelings. What do I secretly feel for Adrian. Am I _falling _for him. No, I can't be. I mean, he's _Adrian._ Arian Ivashkov. A royal Moroi. There is no chance in hell I can fall for him or he can fall for me. I just need to face it. After high school I will have no love life. It will be all about Lissa. They come first.

I reach my dorm and strip off my sweaty clothes. I jump in the shower and get dressed. This time, instead of walking out with workout clothes on, I wear some jeans and a t-shirt. I can change back into workout clothes, if I need to, for training classes.

I follow my usual schedule, not much happening. I've noticed missing 2 years is also going to hurt my academics. What if my guardian training doesn't hold me back from graduating, but my other classes do? No, I have to graduate with Lissa and I have to be her guardian. It just has to happen. I mean, we have the bond. I'm the ideal pick for her. Plus, to be a guardian you don't have to have excellent grades in your regular classes, just your training. I know I'm doing pretty bad now, but I can catch up if Dimitri would teach me something more than running. God, he was a peace of work. As I walk to my last class of the day, which is advanced math, I bump into Jesse. That's right, Jesse Zeklos. We used to, uh, hang around before I left. I hope he doesn't want to, um, hang out. I don't feel like being the girl I used to be. I have to focus on my training.

"Rose," he says, turning to me.

"What do you want, Zeklos," I ask, annoyed. Can't he just act like nothing ever happened. I don't have time for little high school flings. Why can't he see that?

"You, me. Tonight?" he asks, looking me up and down.

"In your dreams. Sorry you'll just have to stick to your imagination for the rest of your life."

"Oh, don't worry. I have a good imagination," he answers, smirking. Ugh, I just wanted to slap that evil smirk right off his face. I mean, it's not like we ever did it. Surprisingly, I'm still a virgin. Plus, I would never do it with a Moroi. I mean, I don't need to risk having a baby. I need to stick to guarding Lissa. Like I said, after high school I will have no love life. Or time for a baby.

For the rest of math I have to have Lissa help me. Maybe I should just transfer to regular classes. Yeah, and that would give me more time to train. And that way I wouldn't have to ask Lissa for her help every time I get homework.

I head to the locker room for training time, change into my clothes, and head out. This time I'm prepared to fight with all my might. I think fighting with Dimitri has toughened me up a bit.

I don't win all of my fights, but I did better than I did last time. Yeah, way better. As everyone else makes their way to the dorms, I go to the gym. If I'm not worn out now, Dimitri will make sure I am by the end of practice.

For practice I run laps. Again. God, he's really getting on my nerves. I'd rather get my ass beat than this. Again I get dismissed and trudge my way back to the dorms. And again I see Adrian.

"Hey Adrian!" I say, waving to him.

"Little Dhampir! Guess what?" he asks excitedly.

"What?" I ask, equally excited. I wonder what the good news is.

"I'm in!"

"In for what?" Now I'm more confused than excited.

"School. I'll be going to school with you and my dear cousin," he explains, now walking towards me.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" I yell, jumping into his arms.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be this excited. Maybe I should get you excited more," he declares, looking at me in his arms. I quickly move away, blushing.

"Sorry. I just can't believe you'll be attending here. That's great. I'm really happy for you.''

"Maybe now that I go to St. Vlad's we could maybe…" he trails off, hoping I'll say yes. A little part of me wants to say yes. Ok, maybe it's a big part of me, but I mean, he's Adrian Ivashkov. There are so may rumors about him fooling around with a lot of women. I just don't want to be played, but I can't ignore my heart. The way it beats so much faster when I see him. Like Dimitri's does when he sees me. Oh no. How did I just figure this out?! Dimitri, my mentor, is in love with me?! How did this happen?! I'll just ignore it until I graduate then let him down easy. Or maybe being with Adrian would make him back off. Oh, yes. I can get the guy I love and get rid of my creepy mentor who has a crush on me. Bonus. I think my mind and heart have actually agreed for once. All I need to do is answer, but my mouth doesn't seem to be working. This was all I need, to get tongue-tied around Adrian. He probably thinks I'm some freak because of the face I know I'm probably making. The one I always make when I'm distressed. Adrian seemed to figure that out quickly and asks, "What's wrong? I can understand if you don't want to be together. With my reputation and all," concerned at first, then he turned sheepish.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd live to see the great Adrian Ivahkov blush around a girl. This is monumental!" I exclaim, finally finding my words.

"So, I guess your answer's a no then," he predicts.

"No, no. I want to be with you. Really. I just couldn't find my words. I just got so nervous I couldn't talk. I really do like you, Adrian," I admit, while he's grinning like a fool.

"Oh, Little Dhampir. You never need to be nervous around me," he jokes, getting his smirk back. It was almost like neither of us got of mushy back there.

"Oh, is that so?" I ask, skeptically.

"Yes, because you can always know I'll do this when you do," and with that he pulled me into the most amazing kiss I had ever had. It was like in all the cheesy romantic movies where fireworks go off when ever people kiss. That was exactly how it felt. A warmth spread through me and I knew I was falling hard for this guy. Like really hard. He pulled back, knowing both of us were really getting into the kiss. He obviously didn't want to have a make-out session right when we start dating. I respect him for wanting to take it slow with me. I mean, this is like my first real relationship. I hope I don't get disappointed.

I hadn't noticed Adrian had began to walk away when he called, "Goodnight, Little Dhampir."

I gave him a small wave and made my way back to the dorms. I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting year. Interesting indeed.


End file.
